


Lucky with a Job, unlucky in love

by PancakeMiku



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeMiku/pseuds/PancakeMiku
Summary: Laura Rizzo is a Sicilian girl who tries desperately for work, after a tweet about her situation she will be noticed by Tony Stark, not only to work but for the beauty of our protagonist.Laura after all the paperwork to work abroad will arrive at the Avengers Tower, a happy Tony will greet her on the first day and present her to others, the girl is going to fall in love at first sight of the blond-haired God, Thor.But Thor is engaged to Jane, will Laura wait for him? or continue her life?





	Lucky with a Job, unlucky in love

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you can enjoy it!  
> See ya!

I am Laura and I am a Sicilian girl of 23 years, I live in the Sicilian City par excellence, Palermo.  
From the beginning of the University I'm saving money to go abroad.  
For now I take care of the children of my neighbor and she pays me therefore something I am earning, but it is never enough, every time I count the money, I pray that my life can improve.  
We Don't have any economic problems, but if there's ever anyone else, I want to keep ready.  
Bored i turned on my phone and wrote a tweet.  
In zero time, I was put two like, strange as what, usually I have one or none.  
I Did not give much importance to those who were the second like, but I arrived the notification of a comment and I saw who he was.  
I Didn't want to believe it, and even if I did... But I'm saying it, God seems to have listened to my prayers.  
The Post meanwhile gained popularity.  
Before contacting Mr. Stark, I checked the profile, yes it was him.  
Then I picked up the phone and I put my first shoes and went home jumping from joy.  
The doorman of my palace, Sandro wondered what problem they were having and I replied:«Tony Stark wrote to me for a job!!!»  
At the first impact Sandro not chiefs of who were talking about but the sight of my phone recreated.  
I Ran to my mom's and my grandmother's, my mom had gone to keep Grandma Company in the nursing home, so I'd find her both there.  
After a while I came in and all the ladies greeted me, and seeing me began to fight each other about why I was almost in tears.  
My grandmother despite her venerable age and her feeble voice asked me: «Nephew Why are you so happy?»My mother added:«Is it true, what happened?»I then approached them and showed the phone with the tweet on the screen and my grandmother almost cried out of joy.  
My mother embraced me and said, «Laura, show them what you're made of... We're celebrating tonight.»My mother said.  
So in front of Grandma and mom I answered to Tony Stark and after that I thanked God, clasping my phone to my chest.  
I Can't wait to start my new life.


End file.
